Shadowed Feeling
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Natsumi bersemu merah, Rococo tepar, dan Daisuke tertawa - RococoNatsumi, oneshot


**A/N :** Saya jatuh cintrong sama Rococo! Dah itu aja! Kok dia keren dan imut bangeeeet sih...? Dan mumpung saya lagi normal, nggak bikin shonen-ai...

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven punya Level-5

**Rating :** K+

**Character(s) :** Rococo Urupa dan Raimon Natsumi. Diikuti Anggota Little Gigant dan Endou Daisuke-san

**Warning :** Possible Spoiler untuk yang belum lihat episode 116 ke atas, mungkin OOC, typo(s), dan gaje karena ini non-yaoi #plak

**xxx**

**Shadowed Feeling**

**xxx**

Raimon Natsumi adalah gadis yang bertata krama sangat baik. Hal yang wajar karena dia sudah dilatih tata krama sejak kecil. Semua anak dari keluarga kaya raya sepertinya, bersikap baik adalah hal wajib. Karena itulah dia selalu menjaga sikapnya. Pada saat apapun, pada saat semarah apapun. Tapi, sekarang adalah pengecualian.

"Kyaaa! ! !"

"Huwaaaa! ! Tunggu dulu, Natsumi!"

BUAAGH!

Teriakan nyaring manager perempuan, teriakan panik sang kapten, sekaligus suara pukulan yang sangat keras sukses membuat pelatih dan anggota Little Gigant menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Hanya untuk melihat kapten mereka terkapar di depan pintu ruang ganti tim.

"Rococo, kamu masih hidup...?"

Anggota tim yang khawatir pada sang kapten membangunkan kiper berambut biru itu dari keadaan terkaparnya yang sangat mengenaskan. Begitu terduduk di tanah, terlihat jelas bekas pukulan di pipi Rococo Urupa.

"Itaiiii..." Rococo mengusap pipinya. Bengkak. Besok pasti bengkak. Semua anggota tim dan pelatih memberikan pandangan kasihan pada sang kapten.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Menampilkan sosok manager Little Gigant yang berasal dari Jepang, Raimon Natsumi. Dirinya memakai Jersey berwarna pink dengan celana pendek berwarna sama. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Pandangan matanya mengarah kemanapun selain cowok yang baru saja kena bogem mentah darinya.

"Natsumi...?" Rococo memanggil pelan. Merasakan aura tidak enak dari manager mereka, para anggota yang tadinya berada di dekat Rococo langsung mengambil jarak aman. Tanpa perasaan membiarkan sang kapten menghadapi kemarahan tuan putri mereka.

PLAK!

Papan LJK yang digunakan Natsumi untuk mencatat di lapangan dengan nyamannya berciuman dengan wajah Rococo. Membuat cowok itu kembali tepar di atas tanah. Natsumi pun langsung melangkah dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Rococo...?" Teman-temannya kembali mendekati cowok itu. Rococo tetap terbaring menghadap langit, menjauhkan papan LJK yang menghantam wajahnya, sekaligus bekas luka pukulan di pipinya. Tambah bengkak. Pasti tambah bengkak. Cowok berambut biru itu menghela nafasnya.

"Padahal aku nggak sengajaaaaa..." Rococo menutup matanya. Matanya mulai berair. Untuk ukuran cewek, pukulan Natsumi itu sangat kuat. Bahkan sanggup membuat kiper sepertinya tepar di atas tanah. Kurang apa coba?

"Tunggu, tunggu! Ada apa sebenarnya? Apanya yang nggak sengaja?" Windy, defender berambut panjang Little Gigant bertanya pada sang kapten. Mewakili seluruh tim yang menunjukkan ketidak mengertian mereka pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kapten dan tuan putri?

"Rococo, kau mengintip Natsumi?" Pelatih Little Gigant, Endou Daisuke bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya. Pertanyaannya membuat para anggota tim membelalakkan matanya. Kaget tergambar di wajah mereka.

"Bukan! Sudah kubilang, nggak sengaja! Aduuh...!" Rococo mengusap pipinya lagi. Sepertinya berteriak akan membuat lukanya tambah sakit. Sang kapten meringis sambil menatap langit dan pelatih yang berdiri di dekat kepalanya.

"...Tapi tetap lihat, kan?" Sekarang Daisuke berkata sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya. Terlihat sekali kalau pelatih itu menganggap semua hal ini lucu. Anggota Little Gigant masih terlihat syok menanggapi interaksi kapten dan pelatih mereka.

"Daisukeeeee~!" Rococo yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan pelatihnya hanya bisa meneriakkan nama pelatih yang melangkah pergi sambil tertawa nyaring itu.

**xxx**

Siang berakhir, sore datang. Natsumi menyukai sore hari. Di saat matahari mulai terbenam, dia akan bertelanjang kaki menyusuri pantai sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah yang hanya bisa didapatkan di Cotarl.

...Biasanya sih begitu. Sekarang bukannya tersenyum, wajahnya cemberut. Dan aura hitam keluar dari gadis itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah pada sang kapten yang seenaknya masuk ke ruang ganti. Tidak sengaja melihat gadis itu berganti baju.

"Uggh, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya..." Natsumi menutup wajahnya yang memerah mengingat kejadian itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Daripada disebut marah, mungkin malu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Natsumi sekarang. Oke, mungkin dia sedikit marah pada Rococo. Tapi hanya sedikit. Kebanyakan rasa malulah yang sekarang dirasakannya. Malu karena dari semua anggota Little Gigant, Rococo adalah yang tidak sengaja melihatnya...

'Stop! Jangan diingat, Natsumi. Jangan diingat.'

Natsumi yang sedang duduk di atas batang pohon itu lalu menjauhkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya. Melihat pemandangan matahari senja yang terlukis di depan matanya. Dan sekali lagi pikirannya tertuju pada kapten dan kiper utama Little Gigant, Rococo Urupa.

Cowok berkulit tan dan berambut biru itu, menurut Natsumi, aneh. Dia bisa tersenyum ceria sambil bercanda, bahkan terlihat bermain-main dan tidak serius. Terutama di depan Natsumi. Tapi dalam sekejap, dia bisa berubah menjadi serius dan menakutkan. Memberikan perintah pada anggota timnya dengan tegas.

Mengesampingkan sikap seriusnya yang bisa membuat Natsumi kagum sekaligus takut itu, sikap bercandanya mengingatkan Natsumi pada seseorang. Sang kapten hiperaktif Raimon Eleven... bukan, bukan Raimon saja. Kapten Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru. Natsumi jadi penasaran bagaimana kabar cowok berheadband oranye yang satu itu.

'Rococo dan Endou-kun... Mungkin mereka sedikit mirip. Sikap suka sepak bolanya saja sih. Kalau keseriusan dan kekerenan, Rococo sudah jelas menang...'

Natsumi kaget sendiri dengan pikirannya barusan. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, wajahnya yang tadi cemberut sekarang memerah.

'Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu! Rococo keren? Rococo yang **itu**? Rococo yang tadi (tidak sengaja) mengintipnya? Rococo, kapten Little Gigant yang gila sepak bola, suka main-main, tapi bisa serius jika diperlukan, kiper yang tidak pernah kebobolan satu kali pun, yang selalu tersenyum sambil memanggil namanya...'

"Huwawawa...! !" Natsumi kembali menutup wajahnya yang, dia yakin tanpa melihat cermin, sudah semerah kepiting rebus menu makan malam hari ini. Manager itu menjadi malu sendiri dengan pikirannya barusan. Apa mungkin? Dia...? Pada Rococo?

'Tidak mungkin. Hanya itu saja yang mungkin. Lagipula, yang biasanya memanggilku seperti itu...'

"**Natsumi!" **

Dalam ingatan Natsumi, terbayang seorang cowok berambut coklat yang mengenakan headband oranye. Tangan kirinya memeluk bola. Sosok yang tersenyum lebar itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Natsumi, mengajaknya ikut.

"**Natsumi!"**

Dan bayangan itu langsung terganti dengan sosok lainnya. Cowok berambut biru dan berkulit tan. Dengan memeluk bola di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya diulurkan pada Natsumi untuk mengajaknya beranjak. Di wajahnya terpasang senyuman lebar.

Wajah Natsumi semakin memerah. Dia memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah sambil bergumam berulang-ulang, 'tidak mungkin...'

Tidak mungkin dirinya, sang tuan putri, menyukai Rococo.

**xxx**

Ruang makan bersama yang digunakan tim Little Gigant sangat berisik. Itu adalah pengetahuan umum di daerah Cotarl tempat mereka tinggal. Tapi khusus malam ini tidak terdengar apapun. Tidak ada teriakan minta tambah. Tidak ada teriakan ketika terjadi perebutan jatah makanan. Tidak ada teriakan kapten mereka yang sering memulai perebutan makanan. Tidak ada suara manager perempuan yang memarahi mereka semua. Tidak ada suara, hanya denting sendok garpu dan piring yang digunakan.

Semua anggota Little Gigant, bahkan Pelatih Endou, terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala mereka. Tidak berani melihat ke arah sang tuan putri yang jelas sekali terlihat sedang Bad Mood. Aura hitam masih keluar, walaupun wajah sang gadis sedikit bersemu merah.

"Kelihatannya Rococo belum minta maaf ya..." Para anggota berbisik pelan. Sebisa mungkin tidak ingin tuan putri mereka mendengarnya. Ayolah, dimarahi tuan putri, apalagi sampai dipukul itu sakit tahu! Bahkan Rococo sampai tepar...

"Daripada itu, di mana Rococo sekarang?" Anggota lainnya bertanya. Memang benar, kapten mereka tidak ikut makan bersama dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak selesai lati..." Perkataan pelatih Endou terpotong karena Natsumi tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Gadis yang sekarang mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan itu pun beranjak keluar. Membuka pintu. Lalu menutupnya dengan bantingan. Membuat semuanya berjengit takut.

"Rococo, jangan mati ya..." Semuanya langsung berdoa secara kompak.

**xxx**

Natsumi berjalan melewati jalan yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Jalan yang sering dilaluinya untuk menuju ke arah lapangan sepak bola tempat Little Gigant berlatih. Tempat dirinya bekerja sebagai manager. Dan dia tahu, di lapangan itulah dia bisa menemukan kapten berambut tanduk biru itu. Kapten yang seenaknya saja mengintip tanpa meminta maaf dan tidak menampakkan wajahnya dari tadi. Kapten yang.. yang... sungguh, Natsumi tidak percaya pada perasaannya sekarang.

"God Hand X!"

Suara Rococo terdengar dari pinggir lapangan yang terlindungi pohon. Di salah satu pohon terikat ban besar yang digunakannya berlatih. Natsumi pun mendekati cowok itu secara perlahan. Sepertinya Rococo benar-benar berkonsentrasi sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Natsumi. Akhirnya, sang tuan putri sampai pada jarak di mana dia bisa mendengar Rococo dengan jelas.

"Uwaaaa... Nggak bisa! Nggak bisa lupa!" Rococo menghantupkan kepalanya ke ban besar yang sekarang dipegangnya. "Kalau begini terus, Natsumi pasti tetap marah. Aaaahh! Tapi memang lebih baik minta maaf dulu ya? Tapi apa Natsumi mau memaafkanku ya? Kalau aku bilang 'maaf' sambil menunduk mungkin bisa ya...?"

"...Siaaal! Natsumi, aku minta maaf! Aku nggak sengaja!" Rococo berteriak sendiri sambil menutup matanya. Setidaknya cowok itu berpikir kalau dia sedang sendirian...

"Kumaafkan. Asal kau berjanji untuk berhati-hati lain kali."

Hening melanda. Rococo menoleh ke arah Natsumi. Dan...

"Natsumi? ! Sejak kapan? !" Natsumi tertawa kecil melihat wajah kapten sang kapten. Cukup lucu dan langka, sosok Rococo yang buka tutup mulut seperti ikan mas.

"Sejak 'Aku tidak bisa lupa...!' ...?" Natsumi mengangkat alisnya, masih sambil tersenyum. "Lupakan. Kalau tidak, tidak akan kumaafkan seumur hidup."

"...Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Rococo meminta maaf lagi sambil membungkukkan badan. Kembali tegap, dia tersenyum lebar pada Natsumi. "...Walau mungkin aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Rococo berbisik pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Nggak! Nggak bilang apa-apa!"

Natsumi memperhatikan wajah Rococo. Dilihatnya bekas pukulan tadi siang masih berbekas di pipi Rococo. Kalau berbekas, berarti dia memukul Rococo cukup keras. Natsumi jadi merasa bersalah. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Natsumi...?"

"Ayo, kurawat lukamu." Natsumi berjalan menuju keran air di pojok lapangan. Rococo yang sedikit bingung, berlari untuk mengejar tuan putrinya.

**xxx**

"Terima kasih, Natsumi!" Rococo tersenyum sambil memegang handuk dingin yang ditempelkan di pipinya. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk di bukit pinggir lapangan. Rumput menjadi alas dan langit berbintang menjadi atap.

"...Buka sarung tanganmu, Rococo." Natsumi berkata pelan sambil memegang satu lagi handuk dingin. Rococo yang pada awalnya terdiam, akhirnya menurut ketika melihat tatapan Natsumi. Secara bergantian dia membuka sarung tangannya menggunakan mulut. Karena tangan yang satu lagi masih memegang handuk basah di pipinya.

Natsumi menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya semakin hari luka di tangan sang kapten semakin bertambah. Apa semua kiper itu seperti ini? Natsumi menyeka satu persatu tangan Rococo dengan lembut. Wajahnya berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Terima kasih, Natsumi." Setelah itu, Rococo kembali berterima kasih. Sekarang dengan nada dan senyuman yang lebih lembut. Natsumi yang pipinya mulai memerah, berpindah posisi dari depan Rococo menjadi duduk disampingnya. Dia memandang ke arah di mana wajah Rococo tidak ada di situ.

"Hei, Rococo." Setelah hening sebentar, Natsumi mulai bersuara kembali. Rococo bergumam pelan menandakan kalau dia mendengarkan. "Apa lukamu itu.. masih sakit?"

"Yah, masih sih. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Natsumi bisa memukul sekeras itu. Lebih sakit dari kena bola yang ditendang... Aduh! Aduh!"

Perkataan Rococo terhenti ketika Natsumi mencubit lengan kanannya.

"Bukan luka yang itu, bodoh!" Natsumi yang wajahnya masih memerah, akhirnya kembali memandang wajah Rococo. "Tanganmu, apa sakit?"

Natsumi berhenti mencubit dan hanya mencengkeram seragam Rococo. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada telapak tangan kanan Rococo. Tangan kiri cowok itu masih memegang handuk basah. Rococo ikut memandang telapak tangan kanannya. Penuh luka, juga bekas luka lama. Beret di sana-sini, seperti bisa mengeluarkan darah kapan saja. Telapak tangan kirinya tidak terlalu berbeda.

"Kadang sakit. Bahkan berdarah. Tapi aku tidak membenci hal itu." Rococo mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya. "Karena luka ini adalah bukti dari hasil kerja keras dan latihanku." Wajah sang kapten menjadi serius ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"Oh..." Natsumi melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya. Membiarkan telapak tangannya menjauh dari sang kapten. Rococo yang menyadari ini langsung menoleh ke arah Natsumi dan tersenyum lembut. Lalu dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Natsumi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya, Natsumi?"

Natsumi diam mematung melihat Rococo. Cowok itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya masih mengompres pipinya yang luka. Dan pada saat itu, hanya bayangan Rococo lah yang terlihat. Tidak ada bayangan kapten berheadband oranye. Hanya ada bayangan kapten berambut biru yang tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku khawatir?" Natsumi meraih tangan kanan Rococo. Cowok itu menarik tuan putrinya berdiri. Sekarang Natsumi merasakan dengan jelas, telapak tangan Rococo. Kasar dan penuh luka. Tapi besar dan hangat dan melindunginya. Rococo tertawa mendengar jawaban Natsumi.

"Ayo pulang, Tuan Putri-ku." Rococo tersenyum lembut pada Natsumi. Yang dibalas Natsumi dengan senyum lembut yang sama.

"Ayo,..." Natsumi membisikkan lanjutan kalimatnya di dalam hati.

Dan mereka berdua pulang dengan terus bergandengan tangan. Membuat para anggota Litte Gigant membelalakkan mata dan Endou Daisuke tertawa nyaring.

**xxx**

"Ayo, Ksatria-ku."

**xxx**

**The End.**

No comment dah. Sudah tahu pairing ini dari dulu, tapi dulu saya nggak terlalu suka Rococo. Jadi saya cuek aja. Sekarang? Jadi suka banget sama dia XD Keren, apalagi pas Inazuma Japan lawan Little Gigant. Hehehehehe... Tapi tetep, HiroHiro dan Tenkuu Otoshi-nya tetep nomor satu!

Review? #Nyeret Rococo dan nyuruh dia pasang puppy eyes


End file.
